


flowers and planes. | woosan [ateez]

by jjongsseason



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongsseason/pseuds/jjongsseason
Summary: in which choi san wanted to be the motivation for people as he never got one, wooyoung was the one that made his goal happen.you were my beautiful flower, until you started withering in front of my helpless eyes....♡...© jjongsseason 2019english isn't my first language, please don't mind the grammar issues~!





	1. Chapter 1

**《 prologue. 》**

 

**'jung wooyoung'**

_he was a sweet guy, full of pasion hidden behind the mask of a sad and lonely boy._

_he always liked to go out for walks and go to cafés to paint._

_flowers represented him, he was blooming,_

_but as no one took care of him, he withered._

_his only inspiration was his life;_

_as dark as the scenarios turned into poetry he used to paint._

 

**'choi san'**

_everyday, no matter if the cold and sweet wind caressed the blooming flowers,_

_or if the angel's tears fell down from the full of dark sky;_

_he always threw paper planes that were around the world._

_he wanted to be inspiration and motivation for people,_

_ as he never got one. _

 


	2. 《 one. 》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start.

there he was, climbing up from his window to sit on the old, grayish blue roof like he always did, with the rain starting to pour with bright rays of sunlight.

he loved everything about the view. specially the people looking like a bunch of ants walking on the streets.

he always wondered how were people feeling; the crowd of ants always seemed emotionless. he couldn't notice if they were happy, sad or tired. he always worried about everyone, but no one worried about him.

he had no motivation, inspiration; neither happiness. so eventually, he decided to be the three of them in a person. he wanted people to be happy and throwing a paper plane with a simple phrase without address was enough.

his paper planes were "around the world" and he loved it too. he couldn't know if the plane has been read, or if it helped someone; but he was happy just with doing it. he was just happy, trying to make people forget their sorrow for a moment; because he never could.

 

  ──⋆⋅'♡'⋅⋆──  

  
meanwhile, the purple-haired boy was searching for inspiration at his balcony. with an empty canvas, a box of expensive paints and his paint brush next to him, he was staring at the rain.

he didn't like the rain. it symbolized sadness, and he didn't want the sky to remind him his own life. but, there was something calming in it. the sound he heard reflected a sad melody only with the falling drops and combined with the dark scenario, and it was perfect for him.

something interrupted his thoughts while staring at the rain. it was a white image going through his eyes for a few seconds. but it was too late for him to recognize what was that. the paper plane was already gone when he realized what it was.

he wondered; "who would throw a paper plane in such stormy day?"  and chuckled. it wasn't the first time he saw a paper plane fly in the sky, he asserted they all were sent from the same person. "i don't really think there are a lot of people throwing paper planes around the city". that made him happy for some reason.

he already had inspiration with that image. a single, white and wet paper plane flying through the storm; almost falling on someone's backyard. 

after a few hours, he finished with the storm still pouring.

proudly, he placed a nail on his wall, and hung his fresh painting.

"i wish i could meet that person, _no matter what_ _."_


End file.
